ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Torchwood
Torchwood is a science-fiction drama series with John Barrowman and Eve Myles in the lead role. It's about the activities of the fictional Torchwood Institute, which deals with aliens. In 2002, before Doctor Who went through Russell t. Davies, his comeback had the idea of creating a science-fiction/crime series in the style of American series such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. 1 2 this idea, Excalibur, was put in the closet until 2005, when Davies was asked to make a sf series for BBC Three. 2 during the production of that series was the code word "Torchwood" to refer to the series Doctor Who would are called: "torchwood" is an anagram of "doctor who". No one was allowed to still know that Doctor Who would be brought to life again. 3 Davies connected the word "Torchwood" later with his earlier Excaliburidea and decided to make a Doctor Whospin-off . 2 the word "Torchwood" was seeded in Doctor Who episodes used in 2005 and 2006. The series is mainly set in Cardiff and follows the adventures of the Welsh branch of the Torchwood Institute, which investigates extraterrestrial incidents on Earth and alien techniques used for their own use. The organization works apart from the Government, the police and the United Nations. The Manager here is Captain Jack Harkness. The first 13-piece season was ordered by the BBC as a spinoffseries of Doctor Who. Torchwood produced by BBC Wales, and first broadcast on 22 October 2006 on BBC Three and BBC HD, the high definition channel of the BBC. From January 16, the second series was broadcast weekly on BBC Two. 4 5 it was from 26 January 2008 broadcast on BBC America. 6 In 2009 BBC One sent the third season called "Children of Earth" daily from 6 July to 10 July. 7 Since 26 January 2010 the series can also be seen on the Flemish television, on the digital channel Eight. Also seen on the theme channel Syfy Universal. June 7, 2010 it has been confirmed that there will be 10 new episodes of Torchwood led by Russel T Davies. On Thursday 22 July 2011 was part 1 of series 4, Miracle day, broadcast by the BBC. This series 4 consists of 10 episodes and has an almost entirely new cast. Only John Barrowman, Eve Myles and Kai Owen returned respectively in their role of Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. In series 4 goes there at one time no one more death. Worldwide. Captain Jack and Gwen Cooper are taken to America by the CIA to this ' problem ' (for example ' overpopulation '), resolve, but at the same time want to have the head of the CIA, death. Annoying side-effect is that now everyone is immortal, Captain Jack has become suddenly ' mortal '. Category:Torchwood Category:2000s British television series Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2006 in British television Category:Bisexuality-related television series Category:British LGBT-related television programmes Category:BBC television dramas Category:Television spin-offs Category:Doctor Who spin-offs Category:BBC high definition programmes Category:BBC Wales television programmes Category:English-language television series Category:British science fiction television programmes Category:CBC network shows Category:Television shows set in Wales Category:Television shows set in Cardiff